One Kiss
by LittleMissDreamstar
Summary: When a wounded Falkner shows up at Janine's front door, she cares for him and within minutes, the two fall in love with each other.  Their relationship is then threatened by Whitney, who vows to destroy Janine.  FatherlyShipping/anti-RollingWindShipping.
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Night Shock

Twelve-year-old Janine stood on the balcony of her house in Fuchsia City. She had recently been named the gym leader, after her father Koga was promoted to the Elite Four. She looked over to her Ariados, who had been let out of her Poke Ball. Ariados seemed like she knew something was about to happen. "What's going on, Ariados?" Ariados was no Psychic-type, but she seemed concerned. All of a sudden, Janine heard a knock on the door and a cry of "Help!" Janine raced down the steps, her heart pounding, as Ariados followed. Opening the door, Janine saw a boy, no more than three years older than herself, lying at the threshold. She immediately recognized the boy as Falkner, the Violet City gym leader. "What happened?" Janine picked Falkner up and brought him to the guest bedroom on the second floor. After she laid Falkner down on the bed, he somehow regained consciousness. "What happened, Falkner?" Janine seemed very concerned about Falkner.

"Department... store... Celadon... Team Rocket... beat up... tried... steal... Pokémon... drag... self... cycling... road... here..."

"You were beat up by Team Rocket at the Celadon City department store, they tried to steal your Pokémon, and you dragged yourself along the cycling road all the way here?"

"Yes..."

Janine called out Ariados, who used String Shot on Falkner's leg. "I'm going to get some bandages. Hang in there." Janine ran downstairs to get bandages.

A minute later, Janine returned with some bandages. Falkner looked at her with longing eyes. While Janine bandaged Falkner's wounds, he said, "You are like an angel. I love you." Janine turned pink, then bright red. She secretly had a crush on Falkner. Janine replied, "I... love you too." Kneeling down beside the bed, Janine bent over. Three inches from his lips, she whispered, "Words cannot describe how much I love you." Gingerly, she touched her lips to his. Sweet and sugary, the kiss lasted three entire seconds. All of a sudden, Janine heard a crash. The window broke open and glass flew everywhere. Miraculously, neither Janine nor Falkner was hit. A pink-haired girl stood angrily in the room. Clinging on to each other, Falkner and Janine screamed. What was she doing intruding on their kiss?


	2. Chapter 2: Show me Strength

Falkner yelled at the pink-haired girl, "Whitney! What are you doing here?"  
>"What the !#%$&amp;! were you doing? I'm your girlfriend, not that freak!"<p>

"We broke up a long time ago. I hate you."

Janine realizes it was Whitney from the gym leader convention. They became quick friends at the convention, but now Whitney seemed angry. "And you, Janine. What the heck did you do to my Falkner?"

"Mine now."

Whitney walked toward Janine and punched her in the nose. Janine's nose began to bleed, and Whitney continued to beat her up. Falkner, feeling a sudden burst of strength, jumped up and attempted to pull Whitney away from Janine. "She's not a punching bag!"

Whitney swiftly kicked Janine over, causing Janine to hit the floor. Unconscious, Janine continued to bleed. Falkner pushed Whitney out the window, limped down the stairs, and called the emergency number. "Hello, operator?"

"This is the Kanto Emergency Line. What is your emergency?"

"My ex-girlfriend jumped in the window of a house in Fuchsia City and beat up the Fuchsia gym leader Janine."

"What is your name?"

"I'm the gym leader of Violet City in Johto. My name's Falkner."

"And where are you?"

"1234 Fuchsia Street, Fuchsia City."

"An ambulance is coming from the Vermillion City hospital. The paramedics will be there shortly."

Falkner stayed on the phone until the paramedics arrived. After hanging up, the paramedics asked, "Where is the victim?"

"Upstairs. Let me show you."

Falkner limped up the stairs to where Janine lay. She was still unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. While the paramedics put Janine on a stretcher, Falkner headed downstairs to call Koga. The emergency numbers were on the wall next to the phone, and Falkner dialed the number for the Elite Four. After ringing for about five seconds, someone picked up the phone.  
>"Indigo Plateau, home of the Elite Four. What is your purpose for calling?"<p>

"I have an emergency message for Koga."

"Hold on, let me transfer you."

After a few seconds, Koga was on the phone.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"This is Falkner, the Violet City gym leader. Janine's been beat up and knocked unconscious. We're headed to the Vermillion City hospital."

"Oh dear. I'll get there as soon as possible."

Koga hung up, and Falkner did too. Falkner wanted to ride in the ambulance with Janine, so he asked the paramedics if it was OK. They said yes, and they hopped in the ambulance. The paramedics noticed Falkner's limp, so they asked, "Do you need hospital care?"

"No, I'm fine."

In a few minutes, the ambulance was wailing down the road to the hospital, as Janine remained unconscious and Falkner seemed concerned.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for Darkness

At the hospital, Janine was rushed to the emergency room as Falkner was sent to the waiting room. Soon after, Koga appeared in the doorway.

"You must be Falkner. Janine's been beat up, right?"

"Yes."

"What happened that caused Janine to be beat up?"

"Well, I was hurt and Janine helped me. She bent over and kissed me. My ex-girlfriend broke the window and hurt her badly."

"That Janine is so independent. She's only twelve years old and she got her first kiss already."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's OK." 

Meanwhile, in the emergency room, Janine was bandaged and given several stitches on her face. Afterwards, Falkner and Koga were told that Janine would probably need to stay in the hospital until she regained consciousness and a few days after. "She got hurt really badly. Poor thing has a broken nose and seventy-eight stitches on her face total." Falkner and Koga stood up and followed the doctors to a hospital room, where Janine was laid down.

"Poor thing. I wish that Whitney wasn't there." Falkner was still concerned about Janine, even though the bleeding was stopped and she had been given transfusions.

After Koga had left, Falkner was pacing in Janine's room. He had decided to stay with Janine in the hospital and sleep on a cot in her room. Falkner thought, "What would have happened if Whitney hadn't been there? Could we have kissed for longer?" Nothing seemed to be going right in Falkner's world. Janine hurt, Whitney on the loose, what next? Himself getting hurt? Everything seemed dark and uncertain.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack Attack!

Three days went by after the beating. Falkner stayed at Janine's bedside every moment of every day. The nurses and doctors came and went, came and went. Everything seemed so black and white. While kneeling by Janine's bed, Falkner cried out, "Whitney, what have you done?" Miraculously, Falkner saw Janine's eyes begin to open. "What… happened… where… am… I…" Falkner replied, "You're in the hospital. You got beat up pretty badly and had to get seventy-eight stitches."

"Owwwww…"

Falkner ran to tell the nurse that Janine regained consciousness. When he returned with the nurse, Falkner said to Janine, "You must be feeling a lot of pain."

"Nope."

The nurse asked Falkner, "How long ago did she wake up?"

"Just now."

"OK. I'll tell her doctors."

After the nurse left, Falkner told Janine, "My angel is back." Bending over to kiss her forehead, Falkner said, "Your father came as soon as he found out about you being beaten. He knows the story. That we kissed and all."

"I don't care he knows. He won't tell."

Falkner believed Janine. The colors had returned at last.

A few hours later, Falkner walked up to Janine's bed. He asked Janine, "No Whitney. Kiss?"

"Sure."

This kiss lasted longer than the previous one, but was still interrupted. After five seconds, an alarm went off. "Armed intruder on premises. Evacuate if possible."

Falkner refused to leave. Holding onto Janine's hand, Falkner screamed. In the middle of all the confusion, Whitney appeared. "It's your turn, Falkner." Whitney pulled out a gun and aimed it at Falkner. Janine, powerless to help, let out a simple scream. The scream alerted the police, who were searching in the lobby. Within seconds, the police were in Janine's room. Grabbing Whitney, they handcuffed her and said, "You are under arrest for battery and possession of a weapon on hospital grounds." While the police led Whitney out of the room, Falkner and Janine cheered. The cheer spread like a wave when other patients saw the police with Whitney, and soon the whole hospital was cheering. Once everything was peaceful again, Falkner and Janine resumed their kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visit

The next day, Falkner was kissing Janine in the hospital room. Time seemed to stop from both their views, and nothing else happened. All of a sudden, Koga appeared with the other Elite Four members, who had also come to visit. Koga was shocked. "WHAT THE !#%$&! ARE YOU DOING?"

Falkner and Janine both screamed, clinging to each other. The other Elite Four members didn't get it.

"Why did they do that?

"Obviously they love each other, stupid."

"Hey!"

"So, you two love each other, right?"

"Shut up. Don't interrupt those two lovebirds."

At the last comment, Janine said, "It's OK. And yes, we are lovebirds, Falkner and I."

Falkner smiled.

"I SAID, WHAT THE !#%$&! ARE YOU DOING?" Koga was getting really mad.

"Uh, making out?"

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

The Elite Four just left, and Falkner said, "How come whenever we kiss, it always gets interrupted? The first time by Whitney, the second time by the alarm, the third time by Koga, what next?"

"I don't know. Just chance, maybe? I'm not Sabrina."

The next day Janine was discharged from the hospital. Five days had passed, making it Friday, and both Falkner and Janine had heard word of a huge party for the gym leaders in Olivine City. Even though she still felt a little weak, Janine decided to go. Before she said good-bye to Falkner for the time being, she thanked him for staying with her. "You helped out a lot. Thanks. If you hadn't called the emergency number, I could have lost too much blood and died. You saved me."

"Aw, thanks. Just what I had to do."

One final kiss followed, short but sweet and uninterrupted.


	6. Chapter 6: Party to Remember

That night at the gym leader party, Falkner met up with Janine. "Hey. Jasmine sure can throw a party, right?"

"Yep. I'm feeling much better, too!"

"Good."

Some of the adult gym leaders had brought something alcoholic, and they were going crazy over it. Jasmine didn't want them to, but they did anyway. Janine saw Jasmine yelling at the adults. "Get rid of that crap right away!"

"Nope."

"Well then, Lt. Surge, I might as well have to kick you out."

All of a sudden, some purple-haired kid swiped the beer and began drinking it. Jasmine started yelling at the kid. "Bugsy, that's Lt. Surge's. Now get rid of it."

"Nope. You want some?"

"NO!"

Bugsy ran around the room offering it to some of the younger gym leaders. None of them wanted it. Janine was the last, and by then Bugsy had lost his temper. Pinning Janine to the ground, he forced it down her throat. Janine felt dizzy. What was happening? Everything was confusing all of a sudden. Clair, who had just turned 21 and had been drinking a lot of beer, began running around crazily. She began attacking Falkner. Both Falkner and Janine were in trouble. Jasmine screamed and called the emergency number because her friends were in danger. "Hello, operator? The gym leader party at the Olivine Dining Hall has gone crazy, and there's a drunken kid shoving beer down a girl's throat and one of the adults is drunk and began attacking a teenage boy."

"The police are on their way to the Olivine Dining Hall."

A few minutes later, the police arrived. The Johto police squad immediately recognized Falkner, who was still being beaten up. "Falkner! Don't worry buddy, we'll get her off of you." Prying Clair off of Falkner's back, the police arrested Clair for battery. Next was the issue with Bugsy and the beer bottle. Policemen are pros at stopping crime, so they were easily able to stop Bugsy. They handcuffed him and led him off to juvenile hall. In the wake of this confusion, Falkner was left with some minor injuries and Janine drunk. A girl named Dawn stepped out as the police left. She was accompanied by a pony named Conway. Well, he was a robotic pony. Conway was the person controlling the robot. "Hello. My name is Dawn, and I'm from Sinnoh. I'm here to help Falkner and Janine. I help hurt kids and teens. And this is Conway." She gestured to the robot pony. Dawn seemed young, probably only about ten years old. Still, she looked very professional. "Looks like Janine is in bad shape. She appears to have drunk a lot of beer. How many bottles did she drink?"

"Only about half a bottle." Jasmine replied to Dawn's question quietly. "Bugsy drank the other half."

"Well, a little alcohol can do a lot of damage to a twelve-year-old. Jasmine, it would be better for Falkner and Janine if everyone else left. You can stay, though."

"Sounds good."

Everyone was sent out the door and went home except for Jasmine. Then Dawn told Jasmine, "I think that Janine should go to the hospital. I can care for Falkner, though. Can you call the hospital? It's not that much of an emergency, so we don't need to call the emergency number."

"OK. I'll call."

Jasmine went to call the hospital while Dawn continued to work. She took a look at Falkner and gave him some basic medical care. He had a few scratches, but that was it. Dawn pulled out her medical kit and put some bandages on Falkner's scratches. By the time she was done, the ambulance had arrived. Falkner got up and told the paramedics about what had happened with Janine being beaten up. "She was just discharged today."

"Thanks for telling us. That could help a lot."

Jasmine, Falkner and Dawn all got in the ambulance with Janine and headed off towards the hospital in Ecruteak City. At the hospital, Janine was brought to a room with lots of doctors as the others waited just outside the room. After about half an hour, everyone came in to see Janine. She seemed like nothing had ever happened. The doctors told Dawn, "She's completely back to normal. She can go home now."

Once everyone was back home, Janine lay in bed and recalled the events of the past few days: an unexpected kiss with Falkner, Whitney attacking, waking up three days later, the attack at the hospital, her father walking in the room, the party, and the procedure at the Ecruteak hospital. Everything had been crazy those past five days, and in the wake of the events, Janine was left with many memories.


End file.
